


withered

by Revya



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revya/pseuds/Revya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wants to heal her, but she doesn't want him to share her pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	withered

She’s evidently diligent, the way her lips curl upwards barely noticeably when she’s proud of her work. An artist, who used her skin as her canvas on more than one occasion just to feel the pain, to ensure her surroundings were real. Her blood lay dripping from her forearm, tainting the white dress she donned almost constantly.  
Iori’s glancing from a corner, gaze narrowing as he opens his mouth to object, to stop her – but he pauses in his tracks, adjusting his baseball cap to lean above his head, outstretching a single arm to try and get his point across.  
“ Chidori – hey… what’re…you doing ?! “ He’s obviously concerned while he objects to what exactly the girl’s doing, a saddened look veiling his gaze which Yoshino refuses to acknowledge – although, she’s obviously pained. She bites her lip, amber gaze narrowing as her head turns away slightly, her paper, pencils and watercolours scattered at her feet akin to cherry blossoms from a tree.  
“ … What… do you value about life, Junpei?” She mutters, crimson hair falling down her chest, brushing against her self-inflicted wounds which could only make the Magician cringe slightly. “…Why? Why are you fighting to stop the Dark Hour…? It’s useless. Wouldn’t…it be better to be taken by the Shadows? To become one of the lost? No concern lies there, Junpei.”  
The blood begins to drip on the moonlit tiles, the Magician evidently lost for words.   
“…We…We have a future, right?” He says, sitting next to her as he stares at the moon that’s gaining a green hue. “We’re fighting for it. We can’t just… leave everyone die…” A pause. “You… could come back to SEES with me. I’m sure you’d be welcome-“  
“…Shut up.”  
“…Wh…What…?”  
“You heard what I said, Junpei.” Yoshino mutters, voice dripping with her bitter demeanour. “…I…I don’t… care…”  
“ You don’t CARE?!” The magician objects, gritting his teeth slightly. “Chidori, you’re bleeding! You need to see a doctor or some shit, you’re going to hurt yourself!”  
Biting her lip, the Lolita meets Junpei’s gaze at last, dropping the razor with no hesitation. The wounds trailed far up her arm, veiling her flesh in a coat of red. Slowly, she lifts a finger, rubbing it down the length of the wounds with no hesitation. Slowly, as if by a phantom seamstress, the wounds began to seal up, leaving no trace they existed besides the crimson that dripped below.  
“…I’m…sorry. But I do what I must.”  
With that, Chidori stands up, turning on her heels and walking off into the shadows. Junpei stands there, frozen, wanting to run after her, to tell her everything’ll be alright, to free her from the shackles she donned within her allegiance to Strega…  
The Dark Hour was approaching, and it wasn’t the first time Junpei dreaded it, but he sure as hell felt a different type of fear than he usually did.


End file.
